


Marking and Claiming

by Vesul



Category: Pitch Black (2000), Riddick (2013), The Chronicles of Riddick (2004), The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Biting, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Marking, Multi, PWP (unless you visit the whole story), Polyamory, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesul/pseuds/Vesul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re all possessive. And they love showing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marking and Claiming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Casey_Wolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Necro Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/750862) by [Casey_Wolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe). 



> Disclaimer: Nope. Not me. Not even the full plot is mine. Just the sexy fun times!
> 
> Author’s Note: Sooooo… I just CAN’T stop playing with Casey Wolfe’s wonderful boys! This is from The Necro Way Chapter 7. I love the story so much and I just have to know what is going on behind those doors when they’re out of sight! Therefore I make them do what I think they should be! *evil grin* I just hope you enjoy my twisted fun!

“So… back to the here and now, hmm?”

Johns nodded, smiling slightly when his mate brushed his cheek softly. Riddick craned his neck a bit, purposefully making it so Johns would notice his new mark. The merc’s smile grew, his earlier possessive streak seeming to return. “It looks good on you mate,” he commented.

Riddick’s silvery gaze flicked to Vaako. “What about you?” he asked. “Know where you’d like to leave yours?”

Vaako bit his lip, not particularly sure. He shook off the negative vibes, wanting to return to the pleasurable time he’d been sharing with the bondmates. So, he turned his focus to Riddick, scooting closer to him.

He wasn’t exactly used to this sort of thing as they were. Therefore his choice wasn’t exactly the most creative. He reached out, running his fingers down Riddick’s neck, pausing at the place where it started to dip into the shoulder, a silent request for permission.

When the other man nodded, Vaako leaned in, placing a tentative bite there. Riddick growled, grabbing a hold of his hips and pulling him on top of him so Vaako was straddling him as Johns had. Hesitance was apparently not what his Lord wanted.

Vaako returned to the spot, this time biting hard, letting those possessive feelings return. Riddick was his. Johns was his. They’d both willingly given themselves as easily he had given himself to them. At that moment, he didn’t care anything for politics- he wanted to show everyone that these men belonged to him, and he to them.

With those thoughts swimming in his mind, his bite deepened, increasing the pressure as he sucked at the spot. Riddick growled, fingers biting into his hips, causing Vaako to moan into the bite.

Vaako sat back and looked at the mark he had made. It was already turning purple and it made him shiver with excitement just staring at it. A weight settled at his back as Johns put his head on their pale lover's shoulder to better see the marks they'd made. Vaako leaned back and hummed in pleasure, eyes shuttering and a content smirk creeping onto his face. 

"What do you say Vaako. Like seeing your mark on Riddick too?"

"Mm." Was the hummed response. "Love it," he said just before he bent back down to leave more nips along the Furyan's neck. Riddick's head tilted back just like it had for Johns, making Vaako growl a little as he bit back down on his mark, rubbing against the prominent bulge under him. 

Then he felt Johns lay over him again, skin on skin this time, and arched into the contact. He let go of Riddick's neck and craned around to see the merc was completely unclothed now, the sight causing him to slip from between them in a hurry to get his own clothes off. Riddick chuckled and shucked his own cargos off just in time for his mate to straddle him. 

As he was bent down to bite on his own mark again, Johns felt Vaako’s cock slide along his ass and his teeth sink into the tender mark from the day before. The sinful groan he let out caused both of his lovers to press against him more.

When they both let go Riddick was treated to the sight of the two of them kissing, Johns’ neck craned around to give a perfect view to Riddick that he couldn’t ignore. He sat up to latch onto the unmarked skin on display. Johns gasped and started rutting against Riddick’s prick, the precome from both of them making the sliding easier.

Vaako teased a little more, his cock sliding along Johns’ ass, the head catching on his hole causing Johns to arch his ass back just begging for the teasing to stop. And it did, only to have a single finger slide in to brush his prostate and make him keen. Two more fingers were pushed in in quick succession, one from Vaako and one from Riddick.

The two communicated silently over Johns’ shoulder and Vaako backed away for a moment in confusion. It was long enough for Riddick to flip his mate onto his back and end up on his hands and knees, ass presented to Vaako along with a challenging look thrown over his shoulder.

The blatant invitation stunned Vaako for a moment before he grabbed the lube to slick up his fingers. He prepared Riddick thoroughly but quickly as Riddick teased Johns until the blonde man lurched up to bite hard on the mark on his mate’s throat in a warning to stop playing.

The cock that was pushed into Johns in one smooth stroke had him letting go of Riddick’s throat to moan loudly, Vaako looking over the Furyan’s shoulder to smirk at the ex-merc as he curled his fingers to rub Riddick’s prostate. The resultant buck caused both men under him to groan, Riddick's turning into a snarl as the fingers were pulled out to leave him empty and gaping. 

Vaako just lifted an eyebrow and slammed inside with a single thrust, biting down on his mark from behind with a snarl of his own. He had to still for a moment to calm himself, the Furyan was squeezing so tight around his cock. 

All three remained still for a couple of breaths, adjusting and calming before Johns got impatient and clamped down on Riddick with a twist of his hips to get the man moving. Riddick snarled and latched his teeth into his mate’s shoulder before making little jerking movements that had Vaako pulling back a little to slam into Riddick who slammed into Johns, releasing his hold to throw his head back. The chorus of moans was delightful so Vaako did it again and again and again. 

Riddick followed the rhythm Vaako set for a bit before he decided to take over. He met Vaako for a thrust and clenched down enough to have the Necro’s thrusting stutter. Then he slammed into Johns before impaling himself back onto Vaako’s cock, rocking back and forth between them. Creating his own rhythm and chorus of groans.

Johns went to reach down to jerk his own prick causing his mate to grab both hands and hold them over his head, growling out a strangled ‘mine’ before taking the ex-merc in hand and tugging. Johns let out a howl and Riddick hummed just before latching back onto his mate’s shoulder. 

The position allowed Vaako to take control again, pistoning in and out of Riddick at a harsh pace, listening to the muffled groans and growls coming from the larger man blending with the moans Johns and he himself were letting out. The pitches were changing just enough that all of them knew they were a few thrusts shy of bliss. 

Riddick’s bite deepened to just before breaking skin as he came first from the double sensations. Johns following almost immediately with the added feeling of the bite to his shoulder to join the prick hitting his prostate and the hand wrapped around his cock. Vaako’s continued thrusts were nearing almost too much sensation for the bondmates when he stretched out over Riddick’s back to bite back onto his own mark, snarling as he filled the man with his cum. Riddick ripped his mouth from Johns to throw his head back in a shout, causing Johns to cry out before shifting up to bite back down on his own mark on the Furyan’s throat.

They all collapsed in a heap, twisting only slightly to not put too much weight on any of them. After resting a minute they shifted until they were comfortable, not caring about the cum being rubbed into their skin. Somehow Vaako ended up in the middle where the other two could latch onto his marks for a moment before snuggling down to sleep.

They would wake up a few more times during the night. Making new marks and showing each other how much they were wanted. Tonight would all be about their claims on each other.


End file.
